


Dance for you

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Hermione e Severo são parceiros no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia para Crimes Especiais, até que uma missão leva a amizade deles para outro nível.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Dance for you

**Author's Note:**

> E se... Hermione dançasse pole dance e Severo visse tudo? Já imaginaram o que pode acontecer? 
> 
> A ideia é que seja uma oneshot, maaas dependendo dos comentários posso postar outro com uma cena especial.

Os sapatos de Hermione grudaram no chão sujo do lugar, e ela imediatamente torceu o nariz para o cheiro de álcool e cigarro. A música era alta, as luzes eram intensas, e ela mal conseguia enxergar para onde ia devido à fumaça.

Por um momento ela se preocupou se o glamour realmente funcionaria, mas os homens estavam tão bêbados, e tão vidrados nas mulheres seminuas dançando nos pequenos palcos espalhados pelo clube, que sua preocupação rapidamente se foi. Se ela andasse com as roupas de auror e com o próprio rosto a vista, provavelmente ainda não seria reconhecida.

Discretamente, ela olhou para o andar de cima e viu Severo voltando das sombras, frustrado. Ela franziu a testa, preocupada, e voltou para o lugar de encontro conforme haviam combinado.

— Hey, gatinha, me traz um whisky duplo. – um homem grosseiramente gritou atrás dela, fazendo-a girar com a bandeja para assentir, sorrindo falsamente.

— Nojento— ela murmurou, odiando cada segundo dessa missão.

Não demorou muito, ela avistou Severo sentado no balcão, uma bebida intocada na mão esquerda. Discretamente, Hermione se inclinou ao lado dele enquanto entregava a bandeja e o pedido para o barman.

— O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Severo girou o copo entre os dedos longos. – Eles estão muito atentos, e muito próximos do escritório. Há mais cães de guarda daquele idiota do que prevíamos.

— Acha que eles podem ter descoberto alguma coisa?

— Talvez. Mas está muito arriscado. Preciso que eles se distraiam com alguma coisa, ou vamos perder o dia.

— A missão vai custar o triplo se isso acontecer.

— O que você sugere, Granger?

— Você vai por trás, eu distraio eles.

— E posso saber como você vai fazer isso?

— Já te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim, Severo?

— Não, mas-

— Então vá. - ela sequer deu a chance dele responder antes de se virar apressada.

Severo rosnou, estressado. Odiava quando o que eles tinham combinado entre si não dava certo, porque isso significava mais risco. E mais risco significava colocá-la em perigo. E enquanto ele acreditava fortemente na capacidade dela enquanto auror, seu coração idiota se esmagava com a possibilidade de que algo ruim pudesse acontecer.

Eles haviam se tornado parceiros a pouco menos de dois anos, e eram brilhantes juntos. O começo, claro, foi um desastre. A teimosia dela, combinada com a arrogância dele, os colocaram em suspensão mais vezes do que podiam contar. Foi um primeiro ano difícil não só para eles, mas para toda a equipe. Era impossível que passassem por um único dia sem uma briga épica.

Mas com o tempo Hermione teve que admitir que ele tinha os melhores planos de ação, enquanto que Severo, muito a contragosto, que ela tinha as melhores rotas de fuga. Um completava o outro, e isso os fazia parceiros praticamente imbatíveis.

E não há como se colocar em risco tantas e tantas vezes sem desenvolver uma intimidade, e cada missão finalizada rendia uma comemoração em um pub diferente na Londres trouxa, tornando uma parceria de sucesso em uma amizade improvável.

O problema, claro, era que Severo abrigava mais que apenas sentimentos de amizade por Hermione, mas estava decidido a fazer diferente desta vez. Ele não confundiria a amizade dela com algo mais. Não, sua amizade era preciosa demais para ele agir como um tolo, expondo seu coração e constrangendo-a no caminho.

E ele tinha conseguido esconder bem até agora. Ou pelo menos, ele achava que sim. Mas em momentos como este, em que tudo poderia dar terrivelmente errado, Severo temia mais que pela sua parceira de trabalho. Temia por sua amiga. Temia pelo seu amor.

Era demais.

Talvez ele devesse se aposentar, sua cota de emoções na vida já havia extrapolado a muito, muito tempo. Mas então... quem olharia por ela? Sim, era um pensamento machista e retrógrado, ele sabia e não podia evitar. Severo tinha plena confiança nas capacidades dela, claro. Hermione era uma bruxa brilhante. Mas o mero pensamento de algo pudesse acontecer o deixava enjoado.

Só que agora não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de terminar a missão e tirá-los daquele lugar horrível. Com isso em mente, Severo incorporou suas melhores qualidades de espião e seguiu pela porta dos fundos, onde daria no escritório do ex-comensal da morte que agora era dono de um luxuoso clube para homens na parte trouxa da Itália.

— Honestamente, Mcnair, eu poderia estar relaxando em casa uma hora dessas. – Severo resmungou, ousando mais das suas habilidades trouxas que bruxas para não sinalizar nenhuma proteção mágica.

Felizmente, no momento em que Severo virou o corredor alguma movimentação começou no andar debaixo, fazendo com que todos na mesa, incluindo o Mcnair e os seus próprios seguranças, se desviassem de suas tarefas para olhar para o palco principal. Severo não fazia ideia o que era, mas sabia que Hermione estava envolvida. Ele estava curioso, claro, mas naquele momento tinha outras prioridades. Perguntaria a ela mais tarde. Não deveria ser nada demais, ele pensou, finalmente entrando no escritório.

...

Quando Severo saiu, tomando todos os cuidados possíveis para não ser visto, se sentiu um idiota. Porque ninguém estava prestando a atenção. Para ser honesto, ele estava até um pouco decepcionado com o quão fácil havia sido.

— Mas o que é isso? – ele murmurou, guardando os arquivos necessários enquanto era novamente engolido pela multidão. Lentamente, ele foi acompanhando os olhares vidrados até o palco quando todo o seu corpo parou.

Porque bem no meio dele, descendo por uma barra de pole dance, estava ninguém menos que Hermione Granger.

~ * ~

A plateia estava em um êxtase absoluto. Hermione agarrou a haste de metal e se contorceu nela, descendo lentamente com as costas apoiadas nela até chegar ao chão e abrir completamente as pernas. E de uma maneira que Severo teve que se inclinar numa das mesas para não cair.

Havia um glamour, claro, mas Severo – e apenas ele – podia vê-la claramente. O cabelo cacheado pesava sobre os seus ombros, caindo em cascatas brilhantes para todos os lados enquanto ela remexia o corpo ao som de uma música bastante sugestiva. Sua maquiagem, ao contrário do que se podia esperar, não era exagerada ou marcada, era só ela e toda a sua luz brilhando em cima do palco de um jeito que Severo jamais imaginou ver.

Não. Seria uma mentira.

Ele imaginou, e muito. Só não sabia que um dia poderia realmente ter a chance. Além de que, claro, nem nos seus sonhos mais vívidos ele poderia imaginar tamanha perfeição. E quando Severo achou que já tinha visto o suficiente, ela simplesmente se virou de costas, mostrando a curvatura deliciosa das suas costas, a pele cremosa, e a ondulação do bumbum mais perfeito que Severo já havia visto.

A calcinha – se é que ele podia chamar aquilo de calcinha – não escondia nada. Ao contrário, instigava a olhar e a olhar e a olhar. Era vicioso e ele provavelmente parecia um idiota com a boca abrindo e fechando e o sangue correndo diretamente para o sul.

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

Os homens começaram a se aglomerar em volta do palco e assoviar feito loucos, jogando notas e notas no chão ao redor dela. Hermione se inclinou para a frente e engatinhou até o limite do palco, provocando, balançando, jogando o cabelo cheio e maravilho para o lado, e a plateia foi novamente a loucura.

Severo estava em suspensão.

Ele teve que olhar de um lado para o outro para entender se ele realmente estava ali, se não era uma peça, uma realidade alternativa, ou qualquer outra coisa mais plausível do que ver a sua parceira de trabalho, Hermione fucking Granger, dançando seminua para dezenas de homens ricos e bêbados.

O que o lembrou que...

Era Hermione fucking Granger dançando seminua para dezenas de homens.

O cérebro de Severo, sempre rápido e avançado, custou a processar a informação de que não só ele estava olhando para ela, mas todos aqueles homens. O fato de que ninguém a reconheceria não o deixou menos possesso.

Ele apertou as mãos, sentindo sua magia crescer e se mexer, furiosa.

— O que você estava pensando, Granger?

A vontade que ele tinha, naquele momento, era atravessar o salão, colocá-la por cima do ombro, e tirá-la daquele palco miserável, do escrutínio daqueles homens baixos que jamais poderiam entender a extensão da sorte que acabaram de ter. Que jamais saberiam quem era ela e a honra que seria ter a companhia de uma mulher como ela: tão gentil, inteligente, amorosa, ferozmente leal...

Linda.

Severo estava completamente sem fôlego. E totalmente irritado. E maravilhado. E tudo ao mesmo tempo porque ela, aquela mulher irritante e maravilhosa, tinha esse poder sobre ele. Ele queria gargalhar porque, realmente, ela tinha as melhores rotas de fuga – e essa, ele pensou, seria muito difícil de superar; e queria azará-la, porque onde ela estava com a cabeça?! Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas a música acabou numa única batida final, as luzes se apagaram, os homens gritaram feito loucos e... ela tinha desaparecido do palco.

Graças a Merlin.

~ * ~

— Onde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? – ele finalmente venceu o orgulho, lançando a pergunta no silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

Hermione suspirou, olhando para a xícara de café.

— Durante a faculdade. Havia um grupo feminista na faculdade de filosofia, onde as mulheres eram encorajadas a se sentirem bem consigo mesmas, poderosas, empoderadas. Eram diversas atividades, palestras, eventos, e esse em particular fazia muito sucesso entre praticamente todas as mulheres. E eu, bem – ela corou, se recusando a olhar para ele – achei que seria uma boa ideia. Comecei a fazer, gostei, e levei a sério.

— E você... bem – como o colarinho dele ficou tão apertado? – Já se apresentou assim antes?

A pergunta pareceu quebrar a tensão, e Hermione gargalhou – Não, claro que não. Fiz isso por mim, porque gostava.

Ela deu de ombros, um gesto que Severo sabia que significa nervosismo ou desconforto – E também pensei que poderia dançar para algum namorado um dia.

O estômago de Severo gelou. Imaginá-la dançando assim para outro homem fez todo o seu corpo desmoronar, e ele precisou reunir cada grama de autocontrole para não demonstrar o quanto essa imagem o afetara.

— E você dançou? – em retrospecto, ele jamais entenderia o que o fez ter coragem de perguntar algo assim. Simplesmente foi.

— O que? – ela franziu a testa, confusa.

— Para algum namorado?

Hermione finalmente olhou para ele.

— Considerando que meu último namorado foi o Ron e nós mal tínhamos saído da escola, não. A resposta é não. – ela brincou com a xícara por alguns segundos, tentando concentrar sua tensão em outra coisa que não na conversa estranha e desconfortável entre eles até que uma coisa a ocorreu. – Engraçado que quando comecei a fazer aulas de pole dance jamais imaginei que seria para salvar nossas vidas.

Ela riu, e ele finalmente sorriu junto com ela.

— Você dança bem. Quero dizer – ele tentou se corrigir a tempo – você fez bem.

— Isso foi um elogio, Snape? – Hermione se inclinou na mesa, sorrindo.

— Dificilmente – ele estava corando? Hermione se perguntou, achando a cena adorável. – Quem diria que tudo que teria que fazer era dançar seminua numa haste de metal. Poderia ter rendido muitos pontos para a grifinória.

Severo levantou abruptamente, irritado – Se você está insinuando que eu olharia para uma aluna como olhei para você hoje- ele se calou imediatamente, percebendo tarde demais o que havia dito e surpreendendo os dois.

— Eu sei que não, e-

— O café já está pago. – ele simplesmente respondeu, incapaz de olhar para ela.

Demorou quase um minuto até Hermione perceber o que tinha acontecido e sair atrás dele.

— Severo! – ela gritou, saindo furiosa do café e estremecendo com o frio cortante de novembro – Severo Snape!

— Você está louca? – ele se virou abruptamente, os cabelos negros dele já úmidos do vento frio e sereno – Está congelando aqui fora.

Tarde demais Hermione percebeu que havia deixado seu casaco na cadeira, mas antes que ela pudesse lançar um feitiço de aquecimento Severo fez isso por ela.

— Volte para dentro, Hermione. – ele sibilou.

— Não! Não até você dizer o que foi isso.

— Dizer o que, Granger?! Não há nada a ser dito.

— Há, sim! – Perto o suficiente para que seus narizes quase se tocassem quando ele se inclinou sobre ela.

Corajosa, ela finalmente perguntou. – De que maneira você olhou para mim hoje, Severo?

— Eu não disse isso. – ele tentou escapar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

— Disse sim!

— E por que isso importa? – ele gritou.

— De que maneira? – ela gritou de volta, repetindo a pergunta. O que até então era garoa virou uma chuva torrencial, e seus cachos começaram a pesar com a umidade. Gostas de água respigaram nos cílios castanhos e nos lábios rosados e cheios.

Para Severo, ela era perfeita.

— Como um homem olha para uma mulher incrível como você: completamente perdido.

E saiu.

...

— Homem impossível! – Hermione gritou enquanto tirava as roupas molhadas. – Não acredito que ele simplesmente saiu, Bichento! Como ele pode me dizer aquilo e simplesmente SAIR?!

Bichento apenas se espreguiçou no sofá, circulando em torno do próprio rabo alaranjado até dormir de novo.

Hermione se moveu com a força do ódio no pequeno apartamento: bateu a máquina de lavar; bateu a porta do armário para pegar o chá de camomila; quase incendiou a cozinha colocando a água para ferver; bateu o pé na quina da mesinha de centro – e xingou o Severo por isso também, tentou ler, tentou assistir televisão, mas nada funcionava.

Como um homem olha para uma mulher incrível como você: completamente perdido.

Debaixo do chuveiro, as palavras dele ecoaram e reverberaram por todo o seu corpo. Foi a coisa mais romântica e erótica que ela já tinha escutado na vida. Mas então ele foi embora e ela estava confusa. Poderia realmente significar o que ela achava que era? E se era, ele já se sentia assim sobre ela ou foi uma coisa do momento? Ela estremeceu com a segunda possibilidade, desejando com todas as suas forças que fosse mais do que isso.

E foi então que a realização a atingiu: só tinha um jeito de descobrir e ficar se lamentando embaixo do chuveiro não era a opção.

~ * ~

— Merda, merda, merda! – Severo praguejou, largando a bota de couro de dragão pelo meio do caminho de uma maneira atípica à sua organização.

Se sentindo um tolo completo, ele deixou Hermione sozinha no meio de uma chuva torrencial na Londres trouxa para se afundar em whisky de fogo num bar menos movimentado do Beco Diagonal. Depois de horas se lamentando pela situação constrangedora, sem saber como ele a encararia na segunda-feira, ele finalmente voltara para a casa na Rua da Fiação para tentar dormir e só pensar na humilhação no dia seguinte.

Mas não foi até ele se afundar no sofá, os pés descansando no chão de madeira e a longa capa preta jogada displicentemente na poltrona de leitura, que ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Imediatamente ele sacou a varinha, levantando com cautela e praguejando baixinho, porque tudo que ele não precisava naquela sexta-feira desastrosa era um intruso.

— Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, dando pequenos passos na sala.

A única pessoa que tinha passe livre para entrar era a Hermione, mas nas poucas vezes em que ela estivera ali sempre pedia permissão, entrando pela porta da frente e, muito raramente, pedindo acesso ao Flu.

Severo não poderia achar que ela simplesmente entraria ali, especialmente depois do que ele fizera mais cedo e-

— Olá, Severo.

— Porra, Granger! – ele gritou, colocando a mão sobre o coração. – Quase azarei você! O que estava pensando?

— Sinto muito! Fiquei com medo de que não me atendesse e-

— Por que eu não atenderia? – ele franziu a testa, chocado – E o que é isso que você está vestindo?

— Eu-

— Isso é um roupão? Granger, o que deu em você hoje?

Hermione sentiu uma onda de humilhação varrê-la. Realmente, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Aparecer assim, na casa dele, vestindo nada além de uma lingerie por baixo de um roupão. Ela pensou, depois do que ele havia dito mais cedo, que ele poderia sentir algo por ela. Que idiota ela havia sido.

Com o queixo tremendo, ela se virou bruscamente para sair, se sentindo humilhada.

— Sinto muito, Severo. Merlin, que vergonha. Eu achei que você pudesse, depois de hoje, e então me ocorreu que poderia haver algo, mas me enganei. – ela atropelou as palavras, não fazendo o menor sentido enquanto recuperava sua varinha em cima da estante e os sapatos embaixo da mesa.

— Vejo você na segunda.

Severo olhou atordoado enquanto ela caminhava para a porta, totalmente sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Granger, você não pode sair assim. Pelo menos use o Flu. – ele tentou chegar perto dela, prendendo-a entre o seu olhar e a porta.

— Está tudo bem, o ponto de aparição é bem aqui do lado. Obrigada.

— Espera. – ele sussurrou, pegando a mão dela, e Hermione desabou.

Severo a envolveu no seu abraço, fechando os olhos com a sensação deliciosa que era tê-la em seus braços. Ela tinha cheiro de casa. De lar. De felicidade.

— Eu sinto muito. Você deve estar me achando louca.

— Nada disso. Agora, o que aconteceu? – ele enxugou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Hermione estremeceu com o toque.

— Você disse uma coisa mais cedo que me fez pensar que talvez você poderia, não sei... gostar de mim. Mais do que um amigo. Queria testar essa possibilidade, mas fui estupidamente grifinória. – ela deu de ombros – Não sou boa com essas coisas.

Severo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

— O que você está dizendo?

— Merlin, você nem percebeu?! – Hermione riu, amarga – Estava tentando impressionar você. Romanticamente. Foi estúpido, eu sei. Espero que isso não estrague nossa amizade.

Ele a observou, se sentindo estranho no próprio corpo. Não podia ser real.

— Você está tentando dizer que... gosta de mim?

O rosto de Hermione caiu, sua humilhação agora completa.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. – Ela se soltou do abraço dele, girando a maçaneta da porta para aparatar no seu apartamento solitário e chorar por todo o fim de semana.

Severo sentiu a boca secar, mas reagiu a tempo de vê-la saindo. Puxando-a suavemente pelo braço, Severo fez o que imaginava todos os dias praticamente desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos: ele a beijou.

Quando eles finalmente pararam para respirar, Hermione perguntou, surpresa: - Por que você nunca fez nada? Quero dizer, nunca percebi que você pudesse se sentir da mesma maneira.

Severo encostou sua testa na dela, beijando-a delicadamente na ponta do nariz. – Nunca poderia imaginar que você retribuiria. E sua amizade era importante demais para que eu arriscasse perdê-la.

— Você não vai me perder. Me apaixonei por você, Severo.

— Merlin! – ele suspirou contra a boca dela, puxando para o colo dele enquanto a beijava completamente. – Agora... – ele a colocou no chão lentamente, mordiscando sua orelha enquanto sussurrava: você vai me contar o que tem debaixo desse roupão?

Hermione sorriu. – Vou fazer melhor.

— É mesmo? – ele engoliu em seco.

Hermione assentiu, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele para sussurrar.

— Vou dançar para você.

...

Fim


End file.
